


Shattered Perceptions

by b00kish4life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Demisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Human Kwami, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea where this is going, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Luka Couffaine, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00kish4life/pseuds/b00kish4life
Summary: Far into the future, ordinary humans all have supernatural abilities - such as summoning fire, or wings.However, Marinette has not found her ability yet at age 15. She is one of the rare 5% of the world's population that does not have an ability. Because of this, Marinette is typically bullied by other kids at school.What everyone doesn't know, including her parents, was that she found her power at the age of 3, younger than the known record.And her power was one that no human being had seen in thousands of years.Edit: This fanfic is slightly based off of My Hero Academia.Edit: this fix can also be found on Wattpad!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 66
Kudos: 305





	1. Prologue

"Far into the future to the times we live in now, the very first genetically altered human being came into existence. But the alterations were not just a different eye or hair color, you see. Oh, no. This person was altered to be supernatural, with the power to grant any deserving wish. Their name is long forgotten, so the world now refers to them as the Miracle. Now, the Miracle realized that in order to pass on the ability, they must have children, but the being was infertile. And so, they granted their own wish at the cost of their magic. They wished that their legacy would carry on in only the most deserving of souls, pure and untainted by any form of corruption. The Miracle died, and the world went back to what it was before them."

"But Mama, what about the Miracle’s wish? Did it come true?"

"Hush, child, let me finish." The young mother laughed. "I'll explain it all in due time.

"Yet, one day, a woman was startled by a bright red light, along with the man next to her, only to him the light was green. No one else saw the light, even though the two were in a public place.

"The man and woman thought nothing of the strange light until one day, when the woman desperately needed something. The light appeared once more and suddenly, the object the woman needed was in her hands. The woman was in shock. She had remembered the tales of the Miracle, but she never believed them to be true until now.

"Now the man was having a very bad day. He was at the gym alone, hitting a punching bag. As he was so focused on his anger, he did not notice the green light, nor did he notice the punching bag turn black. He did however notice that in the next punch, the bag exploded into dust no trace to be seen.

"The man and woman kept these powers a secret until they met someone else like them. This man and woman were protective and sly, respectively. The man could create an indestructable shield, and the woman could create an intanglible illusion. Together, they went public and were soon being named Lady Luck, Cataclysm, Shell-ter, and Mirage.

"Soon, other supernaturals came out of hiding, and eventually, the entire world was well acquainted with those they started to call the Miraculous. The gift could be passed through birth, and other abilities showed up throughout the years, and later, the old supernatural was the new natural and the old normal was the new oddity.

"Still, there were a few stragglers of the old normal, who had no abilities whatsoever,but it was so rare that not many people even saw it in their lifetime. However, at the time our story takes place, one girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a part of this rare population. Follow the story of the luckiest girl ever to live in her conquest to be normal."

The mother held the book she was reading out of towards the child. As the child looked at the first picture, a blinding white light flashed through the room. When the light faded, the mother and child were both gone, and in their place was an open storybook.


	2. Chapter One: The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Alya, picks up her schedule, and heads to her first class.

Marinette was late. Again.

 _This'll make a great first impression_ , she thinks as she sprints out of Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. _First day at my new school, and I'll look like I don't want to be there. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Marinette sprints the few blocks to her new school - Miraculous Academy for the Gifted (MAG) - with her breakfast half in, half out of her mouth.

When the girl reached the doors, she noticed that students were chilling, talking with their friends, joking around, and some even playing with their abilities. Not a single person looked at her, which made her feel both at home and an outsider. Marinette checked the time, and she noticed with a start that she was a half an hour early. Marinette blinked in surprise; she was _never_ this early, even when she tried! She just shrugged, schooled her expression into neutrality, and followed the small amount of people into MAG.

Marinette would deny this until her final breath, but she had no clue how to get to the office to pick up her schedule, and she really did not want to have to ask someone else. She hated asking for help, especially when she could figure it out on her own. Well, try to figure it out.

But Marinette never got the chance as an ombré brunette-redhead with glasses approached her and asked, "Hey, girl. You lost? I know this building like the back of my hand, I could help you find where you need to go, no sweat! So, where're we goin'? And what's your name while we're at it. Mine's Alya. You're new here, right? I run the school's news forum, and I think I can say that I know everyone in this school! Unless you aren't new here, then I would be embarrassed. I just assumed you were new because of the way you were walking, as though you were looking for directions. Anyway, if you want me to leave, then tell me. Otherwise, if you are new, we are going to the office so you can pick up your schedule and then I'll help you find all your classes. Don't trust the school map, no student at this school who doesn't have a direction gift could figure that thing out. Wow, I'm really rambling, so, what d'ya say? You want an unofficial tour guide and friend to help you through the hell that is a new student's first week?" Alya looked over at her waiting for a response.

Marinette blinked in surprise. Was she that transparent? She thought she was doing well to look like a normal student, yet the first person who talked to her figured her out. Actually, scratch that. Alya hadn't even talked to her before figuring her out.

She looked at Alya, who, she realized, was waiting for a response."Yes, Alya. I think some help would be greatly appreciated. I'm Marinette, and that ramble of yours was _amazing_. I can't believe you managed to fit all of that in one breath! What's your gift, by the way?" Marinette, for some reason, felt comfortable around Alya despite having just met her. She felt like they had been friends for years, that's how easy it was being her friend.

"Oh! My gift is truth. I can sense when someone is lying, even if that is their ability - ya know, deception - and I can sometimes, when I concentrate, create a small illusion, but I'm working on it. I bet that by the end of the school year, I can form a small illusion like a rose in my hair! What about you? What's your gift? Did you know that it's almost impossible to get into this school without one? Oh, man, what I'd give to be able to interview someone in this school who didn't have one, but I've asked around, and everyone has a gift! Hey, Marinette. What's wrong, you're looking a little pale. Oh my god! It must've been the talk about the non-gifted, do you know one? Are you friends with one?" Marinette looks over at Alya.

"I... I am one. Now, I don't feel very comfortable with an interview in my first year, but maybe around this time next ye-"

"Oh my GOD!! You realize that you have done what no non-gifted has done in at least 200 years?! Mari - can I call you that? Okay - this is HUGE! Though I get that about the interview. You don't want to be known as the non-gifted when instead you could be known as Marinette. I understand that; I didn't want to be known as the truth girl, I wanted to be known as Alya the Reporter. Anyway, girl, that is AWESOME! How did you pass the physical, though? I barely passed the dragon fencer - her name's Kagami - and she could easily tell that my illusions were fake."

"Kagami wasn't that hard for me to pass by, actually. Her ability is dragon tendencies, yeah? Dragons guard their treasure with their lives, so I talked with her. Befriended her. When I told her about being a non-gifted, she just stepped aside and said "I'll see you at MAG." It made feel really good that someone truly, wholeheartedly believed in me; even my parents were a little skeptical that I would make it in. The whole physical was actually quite easy if you can solve a puzzle - it was all about seeing how you could work in the field under pressure. If you could deal with the pressure and keep a level head, as well as pass all the obstacles, you were practically guaranteed entrance."

"That's not how I got through that exam girl. I swear, only you would be able to do that, from what I know about you so far."

"Well, when you don't have an ability, you've gotta keep your mind and body sharper than a knife. If you're 'non-gifted', then these assets become your gift. The only way I got smart enough for me to seem like I have an intelligence gift was by working harder than hell for it."

By then, the two girls had reached the office. They checked in with the receptionist, who in turn gave Marinette her schedule and a 'map' of the school. She could see what Alya had meant about the map; it was not the best quality and some of the rooms were in the wrong place. It must've been the original map from before the reconstruction, and since no one used it, they forgot to make a new one.

Alya stole her schedule from her while Marinette was checking out the map. "Mari! We've got every class together except for gift training and you have design instead of reporters class - you've got tactics, weird, that's almost always for intelligence gifts - I'm going off topic, aren't I - but I know someone in tactics, you'd like him, his name is Max, but don't ever play a video game against him, he always wins. He'd help you find the class if you ask, oh my god, Mari, you're gonna love it here, I can just tell! Or maybe that's my gift telling me, so - "

Marinette interrupted yet another Alya Rant. "Can I have the timetable? I haven't even seen it yet, Alya!" Alya smiled sheepishly and handed over her schedule.

First hour: Common Core Subjects with Mme. Mendeleiv

Second hour: Art and Design with Tikki Tychéros

Third hour: P.E. with Armand Dargencourt

Fourth hour: Lunch

Fifth hour: Finding Your Image with Plagg Azarad

Sixth hour: Survival Skills with Longg Huân

Seventh hour: Tactics with Pollen Lèbah

"What's... Finding Your Image? Is that, like, something to do with public perceptions, or something?" She was confused. She already knew what her image was going to look like, so why did she need to take a class on it?

"Oh!" Alya exclaimed. "That's a mandatory class about public perceptions - which you've already figured out - GOD, you're smart, I can see why you're in Tactics - you might even be as smart as Max - what if you do have a gift and it's intelligence? I wouldn't be surprised, but you must've taken the test to find out if it was your gift, and if the test doesn't say it is, then it's not - those tests never fail - "

"Stay on topic, Alya."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Anyways, Finding Your Image - we all call it FYI, 'cuz it's like making your own FYI to the public, and that's what it abbreviates to - its all about figuring out who you want the public to see. So, like, say you wanted to come across as selfless and helpful, then the teacher - Plagg - he's EVERYONE'S favorite - will arrange a one-on-one during the hour. The one-on-one is usually fifteen minutes, except for a student's first time, because that's also for Plagg to get to know your personality - you'll probably have your first time today, too. Other than the one-on-ones, though, the class is basically a free hour - as long as once a week, you have a one-on-one with Plagg - and it's always where I get most of my homework done, and I'm allowed to log onto my laptop to update the school news page - I still want that interview, by the way - and you're also allowed to practice your gifts, too - that's why Plagg's classroom is indestructible, and so that we don't give the janitors a harder time."

"Well, that was a lot all at once. You sure you don't have a gift of speed-talk or ranting in one breath?" Alya blinked. Marinette probably figured that she hadn't known she was talking so long. But when Marinette looked around, she noticed that they had walked farther than she'd realized. They were already in front of Room 007, Mme. Mendeleiv's classroom.

"You ready to meet the class?" Alya asked. She could probably tell that Marinette was nervous.

She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and smiled at Alya. "I'm ready," she said.

They opened the door and walked in.

A/N

Hi! This is my first fanfic, as you would know from the summary, so comments are welcomed and appreciated!

So, in this fic if you haven't noticed, Alya is going to be the one who rambles on and on instead of Marinette, who is going to have a quiet confidence along with her sunshine-y personality.

I don't know when Marinette's gift is gonna show up. Probably in the third or fourth chapter. And when Marinette lied to Alya about he gift, Alya didn't detect it because Marinette legally is non-gifted. Thought I'd explain that.

Next chapter, Marinette has her first day of school! She makes friends, allies, and enemies, along with trying to survive a gifted P.E., which she's never been in before - her old school didn't allow the use of gifts if the students could help it.

Updates will be random, whenever I next find inspiration. It could be later today, or in a week, but I should have Chapter 2 updated by the end of the month.

Well, I think that's all I wanted to say. So until next time!

EDIT: If you want an OC added, please comment their -  
Name  
Age  
Hair color (it is Very Important)  
Gift  
And if they are a Friend or Enemy to Marinette

EDIT: OC SUBMISSIONS ARE OPEN TILL THE END OF MAY IF YOU WANT THE OC IN MARINETTES CLASS, OTHERWISE UNTIL THE END OF JUNE IN A SEPARATE CLASS.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette and Alya walked into the room, and Marinette noticed that most of the students were playing around with their gifts, talking with their friends, or doing homework last minute.

Suddenly, a shrill whistle echoed through the room (courtesy of Alya). The room went silent as they all looked over to Alya, and by extension, me. "Alright," Alya said, "we have a new student with us today. Everyone, this is my new friend, Marinette... um, what's your last name? I didn't catch it."

"Dupain-Cheng." Marinette looked down in embarrassment. She knew her parents had the best bakery in Paris, and she didn't want people thinking they could take advantage of her parents' jobs because they knew their daughter. Only friends that were mentioned to Marinette's Maman and Papa were given that right.

"Wait - Dupain-Cheng as in the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie? The best bakery in all of Paris?! Lucky, you get to have sweets whenever you want!" A blonde boy in the front row exclaimed. For some reason, Marinette felt an inexplicable sense of trust around the boy. Probably his gift, she reasoned. 

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Blondie said. He rubbed the back of neck sheepishly. Maybe some kind of nervous tick? "My name's Adrien, trust is my gift. That means that I know who I can trust, and people will typically trust me themselves." Marinette thought, that explains it. But what about his last name? Marinette mentally shrugged. Maybe he has a recognizable name too. Probably even more so with mine.

"Yeah, yeah, sunshine." Alya said. "Anyway, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Be nice to her, because she can outsmart almost anyone."

"Is that her gift? A fellow intelligent? It's nice to meet you, I'm Max Kanté, intelligence gift." The boy with glasses and curly brown hair introduced himself. It makes sense why he's an intelligently gifted, Marinette thought, his eyes have a calculating look to them that no one else in this room has. 

"No, Max, I don't have an intelligence gift." Marinette replies with a chuckle.

"Then, what is your gift? I am truly curious to learn how you are so supposedly intelligent enough that, without an intelligent gift, you are in Tactics with me." Max looks at Marinette like she's a new experiment for him to play with. Little does anyone know what my gift is, Marinette thinks, and then smirks.

"I guess you're just going to have to figure it out, then, won't you? After all, with an intelligence gift like yours, it shouldn't be that hard." Marinette taunts. The class gasps collectively. They all know that Max isn't one to turn down a challenge. Marinette notices their faces. Well, I guess that Smartie here is competitive.

"You're on. I'll figure out your gift by the end of the month!" He's got his 'game face' on, already thinking of all the possible gifts Marinette could have that got her into Tactics.

"Is that a bet I hear? What're you wagering?" The class looks on in anticipation and pity for the new girl. Everyone knows that you never - never - take on a bet with Max. He always wins.

"If I win - which I have a" he types rapidly on his calculator, finding out his odds, "88.7243% chance of doing so - you will let me have a 'friends discount' on any ten singular items in your parents bakery."

"And if I win, which I have a 11.2577% chance of doing so by your calculations, then you will cease to make any intelligent-based bets against anyone in our class for the rest of the school term." The class looks at Marinette as if she's their savior. Huh, she thought, guess that Max makes more bets than I thought, and the class wants it to stop. Now I really have to win!

"Done." Max says, and the two shake hands. "But you should know, I rarely ever lose a bet."

"Well, then you should know that I have never lost a bet." He looks at Marinette, slightly shocked, as if he knows how impossible that would be. But what Max also didn't know was that Marinette had only ever made three bets in her lifetime. But she wasn't about to tell him that - let him be nervous with taking a bet with her!

"Well!" Alya interrupts. "This should be interesting, but you have yet to meet the rest of the class, girl! Come on, you two can hash out the details later, we have fifteen minutes to introduce you to everyone!" Alya pulls Marinette around the class in a whirlwind, making Marinette only be able to retain her classmates' names and gift. She makes a mental list of everyone she didn't already know, and ranks them from most to least memorable - in good and bad ways.

1\. Milo DuBois - "Force" (control over kinetic energy, but object must be moving; he can't create something out of nothing!)

2\. Emery Vantour - Pain (makes others feel pain, from something mild like a headache to blackouts)

3\. Nino Lahiffe - Shield (physical shield around someone who he feels needs protection; he can only create one at a time)

4\. Chloé Bourgeois - Paralyzation (freezes a person for as long as she can bear the strain of stopping all kinetic motion; like Nino, Chloé can only paralyze one person at a time)

5\. Lapis Williams - Fear (can solidify a person's worst fear in front of them; however, her power works on herself as well)

6\. Ambhasa (Amber) O'Clery - Origami (the food she consumes is converted into paper that she uses to create origami folds like ninja stars, dragons, or cranes; if she uses up all the converted energy her body gives her, Amber will start converting her bones and tissue to paper - knowing when to stop saves her life)

7\. Ivan Bruel - Golem (Stonehearts powers basically)

8\. Lila Rossi, who didn't mention her gift, so Marinette thought that it was either unimpressive or something deceptive. 

9\. Rose Lavillant - Suggestion (Rose can make a person do whatever she wants them to - but she's so sweet that she doesn't use it on anyone unless they hurt her friends)

10\. Nathaniel Kurtzburg - Animation (anything he draws has the ability to become three-dimensional. He cannot create life, and he can only animate the objects if either his emotions or willpower is strong enough)

Marinette didn't get to meet the rest of the class, because the bell rang and their home room teacher walked in.

"Who's that?" Marinette asked Alya as they sat down together. Marinette looked around, taking in where everyone sat. 

"That's our Homeroom teacher, Mr. Fu. No one knows his first name, not even the other teachers! But, he is one of the nicest teachers here, we're all lucky that we start the day with him." Alya explains.

"Good morning, everyone. As I'm sure you all have seen, we have a new student with us today. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng - could you please stand up and tell us your gift, dear?" 

Marinette stood up, waved sheepishly, took a deep breath, and said, "Mr. Fu, Max and I have a bet going on about whether or not he will be able to deduct what my gift is, so to tell you would be an automatic loss on my end. At the end of the month, however, I would be glad to tell you what my gift is." Mr. Fu smiled, and Marinette sat back down. Alya nudged her and gave Marinette a knowing smile. Marinette returned it.

As Mr. Fu took attendance, Marinette noticed someone she did not meet. 

She had long, straight, and silky white-blonde hair, with beautiful blue-purple eyes. Her hair had seemed to have streaks of silver running through it. She was wearing a black baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants, almost as if she didn't want to be seen. And as Marinette found out through role call, her name was Astoria Khara.

The girl - Astoria - noticed Marinette's stare, and just shied further into her clothing. Marinette thought this was odd. She's beautiful, Marinette thought. Why does he shy away from any sort of attention?

But before Marinette's questions could be answered, attendance was finished and everyone was off to their first class. Marinette looked back down at her schedule, and saw that she had common core subjects. Alya grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her off to Mme. Mendeleiv's class, room 036. "Let's go, girl! Ya don't wanna be late for your first class, do ya? I mean, unless you're that kind of person, which you shouldn't be if you got into this school, which I still think is amazing that you did so after the first year - there are rarely ever any transfers here at this school: if you're not let in, you probably won't get let in! Which makes you an amazing exception to those unspoken rules, AWESOME! I can't believe that I'm the first friend that a transfer made in this school - you need to tell me about your old school, by the way ..." Alya trailed off, and honestly, Marinette kinda stopped listening. Only when the bell rang did Alya finally quiet down, and only because Mme. Mendeleiv has a strict no-talking policy.

"Welcome back, class. Now, this year we have a new student, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If you want to get to know her, then contact her after class. To start off this year, you will be given a mock exam with everything we will learn this year. Based on your results, I will group you with others at your level." Mme. Mendeleiv pauses, and thick packets appear in front of everyone. Marinette looked down at it, and noticed it said 'Science'. "Today," Mme. Mendeleiv continued, "we will test our knowledge in all areas of science. You have until the end of class today. Begin." 

Everyone else rips the packet open with astounding speed, but Marinette takes a steeling breath and tells herself, you got this. You graduated top of your class last year, and you were doing university-level courses. You've got this. 

She opened the packet and started.

*~ Time skip cuz no one wants to read about taking a test ~*

Marinette finished the test third overall, three minutes after Sabrina, and five after Max. She felt proud of this because she knew that Max had an intelligence gift, and she had a feeling that Sabrina was smart. She figured that they would finish first. 

Marinette closed her packet, and looked at the clock. She blinked in surprise. There was still twenty minutes of class left! Mme. Mendeleiv came over to Marinette and collected her science exam as Marinette took out her sketchbook.

She spent the rest of class designing and observing when others finished. When the bell rang to go to second hour, she saw that only Max, Sabrina, she, Adrien, Milo, Emery, and Astoria had actually finished the exam. Because of this, Mme. Mendeleiv would most likely put them all in the same group, Marinette reasoned.

Marinette asked Alya for directions to her next class, Art and Design. Alya had The Making of a Reporter, on the opposite side of campus, so Marinette, as far as she knew, was on her own. As she walked into the classroom, room 012, a red haired woman with the most beautiful blue eyes greeted her and said, "Hi, you must be my new student. Marinette, right? Well, I'm Tikki Tychéros, and I would love it if you could call me Tikki, but school protocol demands that you call me Mrs. Tychéros. Anyway, in this class, we do whatever it takes to get the creative process flowing. If you could take a seat next to Nathaniel - who I believe you have homeroom with - that would be great." Mrs. Tychéros smiled at Marinette, who had the feeling that she would like this teacher.

Marinette walked over to the back left corner where Nathaniel was seated. He looked up from his sketchbook as she dropped her bag onto the bench. They didn't speak to each other, marinette just pulled out her sketchbook and pencil, and Nathaniel returned to his drawing.

When the bell rang, Marinette looked up to find the classroom full. She only recognized - other than Nathaniel - Rose and Alix, both from her homeroom. Marinette figures she would see rose in here, but she didn't expect to see Alix. Maybe she does graffiti. Yeah, I could see that. Marinette thought to herself.

"Alright, everyone! Welcome back to your second year at MAG, and to start this year off, we will be partnering with our bench mates to create… two 3D, working mannequins. Because when we’re done with this project, each partner will design and make an outfit based off a topic you pick out of this bowl,” She held up a glass bowl with pieces of paper, most likely holding themes, “when, and only when, your mannequin is handed in. All of this is due by Halloween, so I suggest you start working.” Marinette smiled. This was design, she could do this. She does this. “Now, go on. Shoo! Get started!” Mrs. Tychéros exclaims.

Marinette turns to Nathaniel to ask what he knows, but he beats her to the punch. 

“So, do you know anything about this? I mean, I know the basics, but not much else. And I have no clue how to make a mannequin.” Nathaniel chuckled at the end.

“Well,” Marinette started to respond, “you are in luck, because I happen to be a fashion designer. And I know exactly how to build a mannequin strong enough to hold three hundred pounds - don’t ask how I know how to, that is a long and confusing story that you don’t want to hear.” Marinette smiled at the memory of making her favorite mannequin.

Nathaniel looks really, really, really relieved at this. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that you can do this. So, do you want to work on the design?” Marinette asked. 

The two spent the rest of class designing their mannequin and discussing the materials they would build it out of. When the bell rang, Marinette gave him her number so they could have a way to contact one another outside of school.

As Marinette walked out of classroom 012, she looked down at her schedule in horror.

Aw, shit, she thought. I have PE.

Hi.

I know, I know, I said I would have this up by the end of may. Welp, it’s the end of may, and it’s up. I am sorry this took so long, but it is getting to the end of the school year, where I have final projects and shit, and I am starting up my 4-5 hour dance lessons a day plan again, so please, bear with me. I will be slooooooooooow. And I will not apologize.

Anywho, thank you to SirGideonthe3rd, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, SpiderDeity, and XxAmberPhoenixX for OC’s Milo, Emery, Lapis, and Amber!

Astoria is my OC, but she is based off of multiple inspirations in my life, some of them not mine.

OC’s are due by June 15th if you want them in the story. 

I will have Chapter 3 up by the end of June.

Until then,

M.4.R.1.N.0 out ~  
Please don’t comment about the fact that mendeleiv was supposed to be the homeroom teacher, I know already. Just leave it, ok?


	4. The “Badass Marinette” Tag Comes into Play

Now, Marinette is by no means unathletic; she's a parkour enthusiast, was a competitive gymnast, and was captain of her old school's volleyball team. She can just be a bit accident prone.

But when Marinette walked into the gymnasium, she couldn't help but feel intimidated. There were so many people, and most of them had awesome physical gifts! In the corner, a girl was meditating in mid-air, with other objects floating around her. On the opposite side if the gym, another girl was playing with water.

Marinette was so immersed in the display of gifts that she didn't even notice how Alya was right behind her. "Mari! Hellooooooo, is anyone there?" She was even waving her hand in front of Marinette's face.

Marinette shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here." 

Alya looked over at the girl Marinette was staring at. "Oh! That's Atlanta Vesi, she's one of the best students here at MAG. And the girl next to her is... huh. I don't know. I thought I knew everyone." The girl in question had light gray eyes, and platinum blond hair. Her shoulders were slouched, and she looked nervous, as though she were scared of being noticed.

Marinette looked around again, and saw nothing else interesting. She started to turn back to Alya when she heard her name being called.

"Marinette? You made it in? Oh, congratulations, mon tresure!"

Marinette turned around and was greeted with a bluenette with a pixie-bob and almond-shaped brown eyes. "Kagami! It's great to see you again - albeit under less stressful circumstances." Marinette and Kagami both giggled at the end of the sentence.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but _WHAT?!_ Mari, you really _did_ make friends with Kagami!" Alya exclaimed.

"Your point? I understand that I am difficult to befriend given my cold demeanor and lack of social abilities, but that shouldn't make me impossible to be friends with. It just makes it harder, but the ones who are worth it always stick around." Kagami turned on her death glare, and Alya suddenly looked like she wanted to run.

"All of that is true, but what I meant was that you two met in Mari's physical exam, and you were one of her obstacles. I'm willing to bet that she is the only one who thought of befriending you." Alya replied.

However, before Kagami could respond, the P.E. instructor, M. D'Argencourt, shouted, "Okay, everyone, shut it." He waited a few seconds, but no one quieted down. "I said, **SHUT IT!"** That shut everyone up. "Okay, now I'm well aware it's everyone's first day back, or in some cases," he gestured to the first years, "Your first day _here,_ but I don't believe in starting slow and then picking up the pace. Which is why today you will be competing in teams of four in a capture the flag tournament.

"Every team will have one flag, wrapped around the head of the captain. The goal is to use your gifts and wit to capture all the other flags and be the last one standing. Once a team loses all flags, original or acquired, the team is eliminated and will be forced to go through the obstacle course." Everyone who knew the obstacle course groaned. Apparently, it was harder than some parts of the physical exam entrance was, but Marinette wasn't worried. She was going to win. "The game ends when one team has all the flags, or when we run out of time and I am legally forced to let you go. Now, choose your teams, decide on a captain, grab your flag, and get gone!

"Oh, and did I mention? This activity will be done in the labyrinth." Shit. The labyrinth, or as Alya called it, 'hell', was the worst place for an ungifted. But Marinette was excited. She already had her team picked out.

"Hey Als, Gami, wanna be on my team?" They nodded in affirmation. "Alright. Now, we should get a physical ability, but I don't want brawn. I want something that can be used flexibly. But I don't know who that could be..."

"Ha! Sounds like, you are in need of someone with telekinesis", a girl said behind them. Marinette turned around to see the girl who was meditating at the beginning of class. "Lucky for you, I'm your girl! The name's Laylee, Hanna Laylee." She held out her hand to shake, and Marinette took it. "I don't mean to be rude, but I've never seen your around before. What's your name?"

"I'm Marinette, and I'm a transfer into second year. My application for the first year got lost somewhere, so they allowed me to retake the exam. I got in!" Mari smiled sheepishly at the end. She didn't want to seem arrogant of her abilities, though she was full confident in them.

The application getting lost, however, was a complete lie. Marinette didn't want to apply to the academy at all, but her old school left her in a certain situation that required her to leave.

"Anyway, so, you guys needed someone with a multi-purpose gift?" Hanna asked

"Yes, in fact, telekinesis would work perfectly for what I have in mind." She replied.

"So, what are you gifts anyways? I know Kagami's, but what about you, Alya and Marinette?" Oh no. Marinette hated lying, but she didn't want to tell anyone else at this school about her lack of gifts. Two people is too many.

While Marinette was worrying, Alya was explaining her gift, and even decided to fib about Marinette's. "Yeah, so I can sense whether or not someone is lying, and I can create intangible illusions. I'm not very strong in the illusions part yet though. Marinette here has an intelligence and creativity mashup of a gift, so she can come up with crazy solutions that you would normally never consider. And they always work. Just don't tell Max Kanté, Mari made a bet with him that he couldn't inure out her gift." Hanna looked shocked about the last part. Was making a bet with Max _that_ uncommon? 

"Anyway, here's the game plan," Marinette spoke. "Kagami, you can shift into a full dragon for an extended period of time, right?" Kagami nodded in affirmation. "Okay, and Alya, how strong are your illusions?" Marinette asked.

"As long as no one touches them, I'm able to hold them for roughly an hour. If someone touches them repeatedly, then probably a half hour. Why?" Alya responded.

"Can you make multiple?"

"Yeah, I just can't get distracted."

Marinette smirked. "Okay. Kagami, you're gonna shift and hold Alya on your back. Alya, your going to make an illusion of me and Hanna being there with the flag on Hanna. But in reality, Hanna and I will be taking other flags, shrouded in an illusion of invisibility, and I'll have the flag. Hanna, you'll be with me as a distraction/protection. Can you use telekinesis to apply pressure?" 

"Yup!" Hanna suddenly understood where Mari was going with this.

"You'll put the amount of pressure that the flag has on the person wearing it, as well as rendering the wearer incapable of movement if needed while I take the flag.

"If the illusions fail, Hanna, you will use your telekinesis to transport yourself along with half of the flags collected, and give them to Alya. Then Gami and Als will come back to the ground, and you will take other flags by force. Hanna and I will stay together, doing the same thing.

"Does everyone understand?" Marinette finished.

Hanna, Kagami, and Alya were all wearing devious grins as they confirmed the plan.

"Let's _win this_."

She nodded to Alya, who created the illusion Marinette and Hanna right on top of them, immediately making the real versions invisible after. Marinette grabbed Hanna's hand, and saw Alya's brow start to shine with sweat. Marinette looked over and realized that she could see the real Hanna. She let go of Hanna's hand, but she could still see her. 

"Alya, of someone touches us, will the illusion dispel for them permanently?" Hanna asked, noticing the same things Marinette did.

"No, just you. Partial illusions are actually easier because I only have to fool some people. That's what I'm doing with you." Alya suddenly lit up. "What if I only had Marinette (illusion) up her while I left (illusion) Hanna down here, causing a distraction and keeping suspicion off of you? And if illusion Hanna disappears, then I create another illusion of her on Kags, and have her jump back down and cause more havoc?" Alya's addition to the plan was perfect! "Oh! And I just would dispel anyone from my illusions as soon as they started the obstacle course."

"That's perfect! Oh! And take these." Marinette said as she handed out one of her bracelets to each of her teammates. "One of my friends from my old school could insert gifts into objects. These all contain the telepathy gift. Just another defense." Everyone nodded.

 **"ALL RIGHT!"** M. D'argencourt exclaimed. "Have one of your team come up to get their flag, and get into positions!" 

_Alright_ , Marinette thought. _Can Gami, Hanna, and Als hear me?_

 _ **Hell, yeah! This is so cool, girl!** _Marinette assumed that was Alya.

 _Affirmative_. Kagami.

 ** _All good, 'Nette! Ooh, Nette! That's a great nickname, that's what I'll call you from now on._** So, that must be Hanna.

_All right. I'm gonna merge with my illusion, and I want Hanna in the outskirts of the crowd. Alya, when I touch the flag, I need you to add it to my illusion and have it walk back to you. I'll join Hanna with the actual flag, and we'll find our first target._

Everyone started telling illusion Marinette to go get the flag in acknowledgement. 

Once everything was ready, M. D'argencourt blew the whistle.

Marinette and Hanna decided to go for the group with Chloé, Emery, a third year, and Kim. The flag was with Kim, who was found out to not be spacially aware, as it was quite easy to slip into the group and lift the flag off the boy. 

"Chloé's team! Get on the obstacle course!" M. D'argencourt screamed as soon as he noticed, which was a while after Mari and Hanna had already picked off and eliminated their next target, a bunch of buff boys none of them knew the names to.

Steadily, Nette and Hanna had collected at least 20 flags, out of the 65 teams. 10 were currently with Alya and Kagami, and the two of them had collected 7 each. Illusion Hanna was raising hell and causing mass confusion, and 'held' the ten flags left with Mari and Hanna. Their team possessed 34 out of 65 flags, making them the team to beat.

By the fifteen minute mark, there were 9 teams - not including Mari's - left. There was Milo's team - 6 flags, a team of third years - 2 flags, Alix's team- 3 flags, Max's team - which had 9 flags, Nathaniels team, surprisingly -2 flags, Sabrina's team - 1 flag ( _it's probably with Sabrina herself, her gift is invisibility_ , Marinette said to the team telepathically), the last team of first years - 2 flags, Ivan and Mylène's team - 2 flags, and Rose and Juleka's team, whose Marinette just swiped.

**_ Aaaaaaaaaaand... that makes 37! _ **

**_Don't get arrogant, Hanna._ **

_Alya's right. I think Max is onto us. Gami, Als, deploy air assault!_

_On it, Treasure_.

**_Let's get 'em, girl._ **

Alya and Kagami lead a frontal assault on the team of first years, who have their flag on the captain in the center of the circle. Illusion Mari joins them on the ground, right on top of real Mari. Nette pins the leader to the ground and takes their two flags.

M. D'argencourt blows his whistle and the team trudges over to the obstacle course in defeat. Marinette could see why no one liked that course; no one was even at the halfway mark, and some people were stuck at the first event, Chloé being one of them. 

Mari heard the whistle blow a second and third time, and noticed that while her team was taking out first years, Max had gotten through Nath's team defenses, most of which he drew then materialized. Mari also saw the third years walking to the course, but she didn't see who took them out.

_**Shit, I hadn't thought about Sabrina's team. Out of sight, out of mind, which they were probably counting on.** _

_**Damn. I actually liked Nath's team, Max**_ , Hanna thought. Marinette smirked.

Seven teams left, and Mari saw Max with a calculating look on his face. She realizes that he's probably figured it out, and Nette saw him running to illusion Hanna, most likely to prove his theory. 

_Als, dispel Hanna's illusion, but keep mine on. Hanna, you're gonna be revealed, and Max will think that's it. Understand?_ Marinette thought. 

Suddenly, illusion Hanna disappeared right before Max touched her. He stumbled in surprise and looked over to where he eventually saw Hanna. His eyes were alight with satisfaction that he was right in his theory. 

_Hanna_ , Mari thought.

 ** _Yes_**?

 _Kick some serious ass for us_.

Hanna grinned in sadistic glee, and started floating. Max looked surprised, as if he hadn't counted on Hanna being so in tune with her gift.

Suddenly, Sabrina materialized right behind Milo' team, her hands outstretched towards their flags, her face expression one of shock. Hanna had frozen her, and reached out and swiped the flags off of Sabrina. Mari saw her talking to Milo, and they shook hands.

**_ I told him that I wouldn't steal his flags until we were in the final two. He agreed, said no one on his team would betray us, either. I never said anything about the rest of my team members. _ **

Marinette grinned. _Oh, HELL yeah! Sabotage._

Alya smirked at Marinette's commentary. **_You want us to lead a frontal assault, distract him? Leaving the flags right open to you._**

_You read my fecking mind, Als._

_**Isn't that the point of these bracelets?** _

Marinette almost snorted with laughter, but refrained due to knowledge that noise would give her away.

She signaled to Hanna, who started to mess with Ivan and Mylene's team, who Marinette was surprised were still in. Ivan floated into the air, and then dropped upside down, like he was hanging from his ankle. Mylene screamed in fear, which caught the rest of their team, causing pandemonium amongst themselves. When Milo saw this, he waved at two of his members, and they ran at Ivan and Mylene's team faster than any human had to be - even with a speed gift, which Marinette was sure they didn't have

 _Oh, shit. I forgot that Milo manipulated kinetic energy._ Marinette was shocked that she was so careless in her research of the other teams. _Alya, switch your assault to Kagami going frontal and you coming from behind. I'll be directly behind you, masking my kinetic energy with yours. We good?_

_**I'm good. Kags?** _

_ Affirmative. _

Let's kick some ass.  Hanna finished the conversation, and the team divided and conquered.

Milo was obviously shocked when he saw Kagami dive for him and the flags. Then, Mari saw the gears turning in his head, probably reviewing the conversation he had with Hanna; he paled when he realized the wording of her alliance. He shouted for his teammates, but they were still occupied with Ivan and Mylene, but they were also now dealing with Hanna's telekinesis. "I told him I wouldn't steal his flags".  She had said nothing about helping others steal his flags. Mari paused for a second to look over at Hanna's face; she was enjoying the hell out of this.

Milo was dramatically flaring his hands at Kagami, slowing her down - the theatre kid obviously had a show for dramatics. He was so focused on Kagami, he barely noticed Alya until they were almost upon him. Marinette's plan worked; hiding in the kinetic shadow masked herself from discovery. Kagami was shifting back to her human form, but keeping her wings. "Marinette" jumped down off her back midair, rolled on the ground to absorb the force of her landing, and rushed Milo. 

Milo was so surprised, Mari could tell he hadn't noticed that she had no kinetic energy to manipulate. As Alya tackled Milo from behind, the Marinette's merged temporarily, swiping the flags straight off of Milo.

"Ah! Bested by the newbie! Marinette, correct? My name is Milo DuBois, and it is of the greatest pleasure to meet you... again. " Milo took off his fedora - Marinette wondered how he got teachers to let him wear it in school - and bowed like an actor would to the audience. _Drama Club,_ Mari thought to herself. _Definitely Drama Club._

"Yeah, that's me! Say, you wouldn't happen to be the president of the Drama Club would you? You give off what I call 'major showbiz energy'."

Milo straightened, twirling his hat exaggeratingly as he placed it back upon his head. "Very well, you have heard of me! Although, if I might inquire, is there a possibility you would happen upon attending the academy's next production, written by William Shakespeare himself, "The Scottish Play"?"

"Sorry, DuBois. My girl here doesn't even know when the show is performing, nor does she know about which extracurricular she'll be taking. It might interfere. And, if you'll excuse us, we have to go kick some more ass, particularly Max's team's." Alya interrupted, and dragged Marinette away.

"We'll continue this conversation later, okay?" Marinette yelled.

"Directly after your victory, seek me out." Milo replied with a devilish grin.

The real Marinette moved out of her illusion's 'body'. _Was that really necessary, Alya? He was cute, charismatic, and he's in the drama club. I heard through the grapevine that they need a seamstress for the costumes._

 ** _I don't trust him, girl. No one is that perfect, and my gift tells me that his bravado was an act. If anyone, I'm the only one who truly knows who to trust._** Alya stared her illusion down.

 _And yet you trust Lie-la._ Marinette kept that thought to herself, though. She didn't want to accuse anyone of something when she didn't have any proof. Plus, Alya knew Lila longer than she knew Marinette. She would probably side with the one she knew longer.

 ** _Alrighty, guys, break it up. We still have to kick Max, Ivan and Mylene, and Alix's asses. _**Hanna interrupted. Marinette shook herself. She couldn't get distracted.

_Alright. I think we should ally with Alix until the next team gets out. She would be the best combatant to Mylene and Ivan because of Lapis Williams. She can make people see their worst fears, and though I hate to do it, Mylene has a lot of fears. Ivan will immediately jump in to console and protect her, causing the team a lot of confusion. During this time, Alix will slip in - with me behind her - and steal the flags, at which time I will directly take while in her hand. This will eliminate two of four teams, leaving - hopefully - Max's team as our last opponent. Alya, you can let go of your illusion when we enter the final two. Everyone understand?_

Everyone mentally confirmed her plan. Once again, Marinette merged with her illusion, and she and Hanna walked over to Alix.

"We would like to propose an alliance. Your team and mine go after Mylene and Ivan's, and once we take their flags, we break the alliance." Marinette spoke.

"Why would we do that? We saw what you guys did to Milo's team, why should I take that risk?" Alix refutes. However, Mari and Hanna had planned for this.

"My agreement with Milo was that _I_ wouldn't attempt to steal his flags. I never said anything about the rest of my team. Nor did I say anything about leaving them alone. I left messing with them completely available so long as I didn't collect their flags."

Alix blinks once. Twice. And promptly burst into laughter.

"Oh, god, you _played Milo like a fiddle!_ He's not used to it, seeing as you'll normally find him on the playing side. HaHA!" Alix clamed down, and held out her hand. "Alright. I, nor any members of my current team, will meddle with any of your team members, _sans_ the attack on Mylene and Ivan's team, so long as you promise to do the same, for the agreed upon length of this alliance."

Marinette shook. "I accept. Now, Mylene has a lot of fears, and Ivan is extremely protective of her. If Lapis Williams could use her powers to freak her out a bit, then Ivan would jump to her aid, leaving their remaining team members confused. Hanna will then resume wreaking her chaos on them, and you will sneak to the flags on Ivan's neck under one of Alya's illusions. When you have them, you will give half the flags to Hanna, and we will go our separate ways. This sound good?" Marinette explained her plan. Alix looked impressed that she came up with this plan in such a short time.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She then raised her voice just enough so her teammates could hear. "Lapis! Scare Mylene. Quinn, Lucy, go with Hanna and distract her tam members."

Marinette looked over at Alya, and nodded. Her face scrunched in concentration, when Alix disappeared in front of her eyes. However, Marinette could still see a slight glimmer of _something_ where she was standing.

"We can't see you but we _can_ hear you. Be quiet as possible, and get going." Alya said, sweating slightly.

As soon as Alix started to run off, the real and fake Marinettes separated, the invisible one following Alix. "Marinette" stayed with Alya, acting like she was holding her friend up. 

Suddenly, Mylene screamed in fear. Ivan whipped his head over to her, and immediately ran to give her a hug, doing his best to comfort her. But Mylene didn't stop screaming. Ivan was looking confused, until he saw Lapis over by Alya, her eyebrows narrowed, and a sheen on sweat across her forehead. Then, twin yelps sounded behind him, from his teammates, getting strung up by their ankles with telekinesis.

While all this was happening, Alix and Marinette were sneaking over to Ivan. Alix loosed the flags from around his neck, and M. D'argencourt blew his whistle. Mylene stopped shrieking, probably wondering where her personal demons had gone. Ivan looked up, confused, wondering what just happened. 

" **Bruel! Your team is OUT!** " The loud P.E. teacher yelled. Ivan looked down to where his flags were supposed to be, only to not find them there. He sullenly scuffled over to the obstacle course with the rest of the team.

Marinette followed Alix over to Hanna, where she saw Alix hand over one of two flags. Right after the flag left Alix's hands, Marinette _pounced_.

Alix shrieked in surprise, wondering where the _hell_ Marinette had come from. Then, she felt a pressure around her neck disappear, and realized that they were taking the flags. Hanna telekinetically grabbed the one in Alix's hand, and the two girls high-fived before walking away from a flagless Alix. 

Then, Marinette saw her eyes widen. She knew that Alix had realized the loophole in her terms. They _did_ go their separate ways, after all. Just not before taking the flag. And now, with Alix' team out, they can't retaliate.

 **"IT'S DOWN TO THE FINAL TWO!"** M. D'argencourt shouted. **"MAX KANTE WITH 11 VERSUS MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG WITH 54!"**

Max looked over at Mari's team in shock, then schooled his expression into calculation, shouting orders at his teammates for this final battle.

_Alright. All of our flags are divided evenly. If one of us loses our flags, call "Akuma". Alya, I want you in the background with Hanna as protection. You'll both be raising hell with distractions. Kagami, you'll be using all of the dragon abilities you've got in human form, and I'll be with you on the front lines. I want you to take on the girl with the throwing stars, Amber, and Atlanta, the girl controlling water. I'll take on Max and the girl next to him. I think her name is Astoria, and I'm pretty sure her gift has something to do with shapeshifting. She looks uncomfortable in her body, like its not even hers. Anyway, if you collect any of their flags, telepathically say "Kwami". We ready to win this?!_

_ I am prepared, Treasure. _

_**Oh, HELL YEAH!** _

_** Lets GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ** _

And they charged. 

Hanna flipped Amber upside down, Alya created illusionary duplicates of every person left on the floor, Kagami shifted partially so she had wings and breathed fire, and Marinette...

Well. 

Marinette had already captured 2 of their 11 flags from Atlanta. It seemed Max had the same idea of splitting the flags evenly so their chances of survival was slightly larger. 

_Kwami!_ Marinette exclaimed.

"GO GO GO GO GO GO!" Max screamed at his team, and they sprang to action. Atlanta pulled the water out of every bottle in the gym, which was suffice to say, a lot, and created a shield around Max, who had 4 out of 9 flags. Amber used her gift to create several origami throwing stars, which looked to be sharp as knives. Astoria shifted into something to small for Marinette to see at her distance, taking her flags into the shift with her. Max was surveying his surroundings, looking for something that he could se against Marinette and her team.

Soon, all of the illusions charged into the warzone, disappearing left and right as soon as they're touched, but two always take its place. Marinette smirked. Max looked so thoroughly perplexed by the random patterns that his gift wasn't working as well. He was completely unsuspecting of the new girl stalking him, about to pounce. And she did, but just to cause a distraction. Because as soon as Marinette touched Max, Kagami swooped in on her wings and stole his flags and Marinette, taking flight once more.

 _Kwami! Kwami! _They both said at the same time.

 _Akuma..._ Alya sheepishly admitted. **_I didn't even see her coming, I think it was Astoria._**

_Alright, so we're down to 47. We're still in the lead, and we'll get them back._

_** KWAMI! I GOT 'EM BACK, ALS! ** _

_Never mind, we're up to 60 out of 65. Look out for Astoria, she's the unpredictable one. Kagami, go after Amber with me, Alya and Hanna, use your gifts to find her. Alya, you'll me like a compass. If Hanna starts going the wrong way, you should be able to sense it and tell her. Hanna, do what you did with Sabrina._

Everyone nodded in understanding, and split off. 

Marinette ran at Amber, who threw a star at her in return. She dodged it just enough to not hit her, but she could reach out and catch it. She did and threw it straight back. When the star was halfway back to its maker, Kagami set it on fire. Amber yelped, ducking for cover, and a stream of water came in from the left.

Atlanta. Marinette had almost forgotten about her. But no matter. She was almost at Amber, she cold _taste_ the victory.

 _KWAAAAAAAMMMIIIIIIII!!!!!_ Alya screamed into their minds.

Marinette grinned wickedly. _No more holding back. I'm sorry, that I have to do this, Amber._ She thought to her team. 

Within 15 seconds, Marinette had Amber pinned to the floor of the gym, ripping off the flags.

M. D'argencourt blew the whistle. **"KAGAMI TSURUGI'S TEAM WINS!"**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Hey, guys._ **

**_I know, I know, you're all probably thinking "YOURE NOT DEAD?!?!?!?!?" but surprise surprise I am not._ **

**_Anyways, its 2021, and I was in a good mood._ **

**_So, in order to (kind of) make up for the super long hiatus, I wrote you guys over 4K words. Don’t expect it again, this was hard, and is still not beta-ed. Dear god, I have no clue what I’m doing with this._ **

**_I have no idea where this is going, and all OC characters will probably be side-lined. I wanna focus on the relationships and the world's discovery of what Marinette can do._ **

**_Hopefully I won't leave you on another looooooooong hiatus, but I make no promises. It'll probably happen._ **

**_Hanna is my OC, and thank you to all others who gave me some! You know who you are..._ **

**_Anyways, yeah, I'm probably gonna give you guys a snippet of her home life and what she does in her free-time. I'll just give you that thought, and get out!_ **

**_~M.4.R.1.N.0 out~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mistakes in this. I don’t care. I haven’t edited or looked at this in months. Regardless, I hoped you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first chapter to my first ever ever fanfic, so comments are welcomed and appreciated!  
> Don't worry, the MLB characters show up next chapter.  
> Please tell me if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes; I really hate it when I make errors.


End file.
